Waluigi
|englishactor = Charles Martinet |japanactor = |species = Human |attire = Purple hat (with an upside-down, inverted "L" on it) and shirt, navy overalls, white gloves |gender = Male |nickname = *Trickster *Cheater *Luigi's Ultimate Rival |eye color = Black |hair color = Brown |skin color = Tan |family = |likes = Wario, Daisy (one-sided romance), beating Luigi |dislikes = Luigi, Mario, Bowser, Bowser Jr. |skills = Speed, Combat kicks, Drop rocket, Swimming in mid air, twister (screw) attack, summoning and controlling thorn-invested vines, Olympic events |age = Unknown http://themushroomkingdom.net/mariopedia/trophy/waluigi.jpg |food = }} Waluigi is Wario's partner and an enemy of Mario and Luigi. His name is a combination of warui, a Japanese word meaning "bad", and Luigi's name, hence, a bad Luigi. First seen in Mario Tennis, Waluigi began harassing Luigi in Mario Party 4. Game appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games He makes his first appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, as a character on Team Mario with a perfect skill level, 10/10, giving him an advantage in skill-based events, such as Archery, Aquatics, and Table Tennis. His missions include Vault gymnastics, Skeet Shooting, etc.. His Sonic Rival is Dr. Eggman. DS and Wii version includes missions for Waluigi. DS includes these missions. *Overcome a 3-second handicap to win in 400m hurdles *Shoot only all blue targets in Shooting. *Do a perfect performance in Vault *Jump 3 times in a row of total of at least 48M in triple jump *Don't get hit by your opponents for 30 seconds in Dream canoe *Beat Eggman in dream fencing Wii version includes these missions: *Throw between 10–50 meters within three tries in Javelin throw *Jump from the blue zone three times and clear the bar in pole vault *Perform difficult moves 7 times in trampoline *Finish in 3rd place in 4X100 freestyle *Beat Luigi in single sculls *Let Luigi start before you, then pass him in 400m hurdles Super Smash Bros. Brawl in Green Hill Zone]] Waluigi appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. Once summoned, Waluigi will beat the opponent into the ground with his strong leg and then send them flying with a tennis racket. There is also a soundtrack of his theme song, Waluigi Pinball. Trophy Description A twig-thin man who sees himself as Luigi's Ultimate rival. He spent a long time working in the shadow of Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship with Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together. As a Sticker Waluigi also appears as two stickers. One uses his artwork from Mario Superstar Baseball, and the other one uses his artwork from Super Mario Strikers. Alternate costume Luigi has an alternate costume similar to Waluigi's. This is the closest thing to Waluigi being a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Waluigi appeared again in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. He's appeared to have befriended a newcomer, Metal Sonic and was still friends with Eggman. The three of them were seen hatching a plan in the opening of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Waluigi also faces Sonic, Mario and friends in the DS Adventure Tours with Wario, but later joins them to attack them when they are off-guard. He helps take down a Flapper with Bob-Bombs and discover a secret passage. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Waluigi returns, again as the rival of Eggman and a Skill type character. Bio Waluigi loves to compete against Luigi and is known to be a bit of a cheat and leads the rivals around the nose. His skill-based abilities will translate well to events like Shooting. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Waluigi reprises his role as an Assist Trophy and Trophy from Brawl, and functions nearly the same as he did in that game. Rivalry with Eggman and Eggman.]] Waluigi is shown to have a competitive rivalry with Eggman as seen in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games since they were competing against each other in their Final Missions. Despite this rivalry, Waluigi and Eggman are shown to have a close relationship. Memorable Quotes *''"He, He, He, He"'' - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *''"Hehheh, Waluigi number one!"'' - Earning 1st place in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games with Waluigi *''"Hehhehheh, Waluigi number one"'' - Earning 1st place in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games in awards ceremony (it's same as earning first place from event) *''"He, Waluigi get you next time'' "- Earning 2nd or 3rd place Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *"Whaa? nooo" - Earning 4th place in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Oh yeah" - Winning an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games with Waluigi . *"Yeah!" - Doing good in an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"Waa!"'' - Making a mistake in an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"Move it!"'' - Waluigi when he uses his power serve in Dream Table Tennis in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"Let's go!"'' - Waluigi when he uses his power punch in Dream Boxing in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"Waluigi."'' Waluigi says this when he is picked in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"Bhwahaha!"'' This is Waluigi's laugh. It is similar to Wario's. It's also heard in a beginning of event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games series DS versions only. *''"Waluigi time!"'' Waluigi when starting an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games with Waluigi (Wii version only) *''"Whaahuhhahwawawawawaa!"'' Losing with snow machine fighting in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *''"About time we got moving, eh, Wario?"'' Waluigi to Wario when they needed to move location in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games DS Adventure Tour. *''"So what if we did? We'll have our revenge in Snowboard Cross!"'' Waluigi after his bobsleigh loss in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *''"Waluigi found the secret room. Three cheers for Waluigi!"'' Waluigi after finding the secret room in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Trivia *Waluigi has a pink nose similar to Eggman's and Wario's. *Thanks to his long legs, Waluigi can run very fast. However, in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, he was a Skill type character, not speed. *The symbol on Waluigi's gloves and hat is very similar to the capital of the Greek letter, Gamma "Γ". *Waluigi's colors are Luigi's colors inverted. *According to Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Waluigi and Wario are not related, but actually just friends. Gallery Artwork File:Waluigi 6.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Waluigi.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' File:Waluigi_40.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Waluigiicon.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Waluigi gun.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Screenshots File:Mario sonic at the olympic games 102.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Dr EggmanMetalSonicWaluigi.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:All the MASATOWG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:SSBB-waluigi-01_qjgenth.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' File:Assist14 071214f-1.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Sonic-and-waluigi.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:DoubleW.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Ice Hockey.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' References Category:Mario characters Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Plumbers